Talk Page - Leveled Bonuses
This is for the Rarity Page - I am unable to post this as a comment because - I suspect - it is too long and I get a "Hijack" thread warning. I've been doing work on figuring out the DPS increase solely from increasing levels. This will allow for another "block" style entry in the Rarity Chart similar to the color scheme, only this time it is the DPS gained overall from maxing the character at the given rarity. Testing Method to acquire numbers: We start at level 200 because all inherent bonuses from the hero will have been purchased and applied. So the levels gained will be universal across all characters, even with global bonuses applied, so long as additional global bonuses are not added during or after the leveling is done. Gilds are removed, Rune Ax is consistently turned off before every "read" of the dps numbers. We are not able to use Feralheart, Gormmash, Dal'ek, or Sun Xi as refrences, as they have an additional progressive multiplier. Albert, Tesla, And Imiko are highly discouraged to purchase as their timer effects can cause minor variations. Initial Data (All characters are at specified rarity with zero gear) Rakka, Common, Level 200 = 1.2e29, Level 600 = 1.6e39. Level 600: Approx Difference: +e10 Herman Von, Uncommon, Level 200 = 3.3e+52, Level 800 3.3e+67. Level 800 Difference: +e15 Midas, Rare, Level 200 = 1.3e26, Level 1200 = 2.3e51. Level 1200 Difference +e25 Test: Kalethah (Dragon) at legendary V, two star gear: (other account, different artifacts "clean run" no grades). Differences are all in comparison to BASE (i.e. level 200) * Base, Level 200: 9.2E+65 (Round to 1.0e66, Baseline) * Common, Level 600: 1.2e+76 (Approx Diff. e+10) (matches above) * Uncommon, Level 800: 1.0e+81 (Approx Diff. e+15) (matches above) * Rare, Level 1200: 1.7e+91 (Approx Diff. e+25) (matches above) * Ultra Rare, Level 1500: 3.5+98 (Approx Diff. e+32) * Epic, Level 2000: 1.3e+111 (Approx Diff. e+45) * Legendary, Level 3000: 5.8e+135 (Approx Diff. e+69) The numbers hold consistant across characters and accounts (It's multiplicative after all). Which means as long as we arn't using a progressive damage hero and a clean run - we can easily nail down everything up to Galactic if someone has a Galactic I non-Feralheart / Sun Xi. Formatting on the chart can be done the same whay the colors are - in a merged block cell. This way people can add the DPS increase to the Level Increase to see approximately what their final DPS bonus will be at any given rarity. Ultimately - a person can look at the chart - add together their +e000 bonuses (Level and rarity), and then add in the base e000 DPS of the character to get a very accurate - but approximate - final DPS numbers. They still may need to throw in the characters level skills (x100%, x100%, etc). This in addition to a monster health per stage page (blocks of 10 to start with, then every 100 levels?) you can specifically craft and target a character to hit 15,000 or some other specific level number with ease. Would make explaining the game to new players a whole lot easier when it comes to rarity upgrades. I'm working on Sun Xi and Feral numbers separately.